someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Unwanted
Everybody knows of a smaller game store in their area. You know what I'm talking about, those smaller brands that are most likely family run in no competition with the bigger faced brands like Gamestop. Well, if you've ever been in one of those, they normally sell a plethora of games from this generation, and the generations before. You will also most likely find some games that you have never heard of. Games that when you go to do research on, you find out that they seemingly never existed. Games with the most enticing cover art and jaw dropping story information. Those games are called the Unwanted. They are called the Unwanted for numerous reasons. They were created by small gaming companies and their creation was halted mid way through creation for unexplained reasons. Thus, they are prototypes and, "unwanted", so they are bargained off in the plenty to small game stores in the hopes of earning a profit. Sometimes, when the game is detected as faulty and unfinished, it is sent to indipendant game developers to be finished. The problem with the "Unawanted" games, is that people can easily input different things into the games at their own free will, as the only play testers would be the people who finished the game. This would seem highly illegal, but they normally sneak in undetected. There are many varients of The Unwanted games. The most prevelant to be found are games in the, "Axel and Brick" series. Those games are just mediocre side scroller beat em ups with terrible mechanics, yet the information given about the game makes it sound epic and like the most amazing game ever concieved. The developers make the games look amazing like that to draw more attention to their counterfeit creations. The Unwanted games can be found on any consoles other than the Xbox One and PS4. A dead giveaway that you are buying one of the games classified as an Unwanted Game, as I mentioned before, is that when you look it up, you can find no information given about it. Also, you can find out because of the fact that there are always the letters TUW hidden somewhere on the game. However, sometimes the games can be hidden secretly inside of normal games themselves. Rumors have been spread that the infamous Misfortune.gb was an Unwanted Game originally. The problem with The Unwanted games is that anybody can do whatever they want to the games, and get away scot-free. This includes lacing the game with LSD, or trying different hypnotising techniques on unsuspecting gamers looking to play a fun game. Such was the case with a little known game called, "Xplozion". Xplozion was pretty much a bomberman clone up until the 4th level. After that, the screen is said to glitch out and static up. Nobody knows for sure what happens after that, as most people fall unconscous after seeing it. Those found unconscious after playing the game were also normally found with their TVs shattered and windows broken for unknown reasons. Neighbors normally report hearing a loud sound emitted from the victim's house. After being confronted and questioned after waking up, the victim normally won't remember what happened. A more severe case of an Unwanted game is a game called, "Banshee Bash". The game will primarily be found inside of Pokemon Red, although there are reports of it being found in other Gamebooy titles. There used to be a slight chance that when you tried doing the missingno glitch multiple times, Banshee Bash would show up, but Gamefreak and Nintendo removed the hidden game after reports came in of it existing. Banshee bash is a fighting game on the surface, but holds a dark truth inside. It could be compared to Mortal Kombat with its gory finishing moves and fighting system. The game becomes increasingly more difficult as the fights go on, and the few to make it to the final boss, recaled it being the most challenging video game fight they had ever fought. Very few people are known to have beaten the game, but those who did had terrible things happen to them. One such instance, was when a man, (who's name I will not be reveiling for privacy reasons) was found inside of his kitchen, rambling nonsensical words as he attempted to cut his fingers off. Thankfully, he was stopped and quarentined in his own home until he regained his sanity. Most people were not so lucky though. A perfect example was an event that took place in Portland Oregon, where a young boy was found on the ground in his home rambling in jibberish, with the absence of fingers and with forks gouged into his eyes. The wounds were proven to be self inflicted, but the boy prospered on and is still alive to this day. Victims that were not calmed down within hours were normally found with no fingers and a variety of items stuck into their eyes dead on their floor. The only reason nobody ever found out how or why kids were doing such harm to themselves was because nobody was able to find the Banshee Bash game. Even those with newer consoles such as the Xbox 360 and PS3 are not safe, as these games still lurk around on those consoles. A prime example is of a game still somehow being sold in remote game stores across the globe. The game is a first person shooter that goes by the name of, "Prehistoric Warfare". Prehistoric Warfare is a game described to be somewhat like the critically acclaimed, "Call of Duty" franchise, except with dinosaurs and no artillery. The only weapons provided are melee weapons, other than the spear and the numerous varients of bow and arrows. The game sounds good in concept, but those who have played it say that it fails on all fronts. The game will normally ruin the console you are playing it on if it is played with for more than 20 minutes. Albeit it is rare, the games have been found to have diverse effects to players. The most prominent effect, is that you will walk outside against your will. and walk across your neighborhood or town. This has lead to many car accidents and deaths, yet still somehow has gone undetected. Those who survived it described it as, "being in a slave in your own body", as you had no control over your actions. It brings you obviously into a hypnotic state, but luckily the creator hadn't harnessed the power to have you do anything more than walk around. Similarly to Xplozion, many neighbors of the victims complain of a loud noise emitting from the victim's house. Not all Unwanted games have severe effects like these though, some are minor, as seen in the game for the N64 called, "Keeter's Quest". The game is pretty unique and is said to be one of the better Unwanted games. It has a Legend of Zelda feel and plays great, although the story is considered to be lackluster. The only strange thing that would happen would be that after making it to the final boss, the N64 being used will turn off, and the screen will display pixelated images of random things such as hands and feet in containers. No harm will come to the player other than a pins and needles sensation all over their body. A small amount of gamers lust for these games for their rarity and awe inspiring effects. Some people just want them just to have a game many others don't. There are many common ones, but the rarer ones are highly coveted by gamers around the world, despite their horrible effects. Not all of these Unwanted games are bad though, some have no effects at all. The problem is that a majority of them do, and it's not worth the risk of becoming entranced. Those who hunt for the games have fit the games into four different categories. NE- No effects, Ease- Slight effects, Midi- dangerous effects. but not always fatal, and Extremist- Always leads to some form of physical harm. Most games fall under the midi category, and almost all games hidden within other games are Extremist. The worst part about this whole thing, is that despite the horrible side effects, these games are still being sold unbeknownst to the public eye. Sometimes these games are put up for sale unwittingly, but other times they are purposely sold with bad intentions. If you ever stumble upon a small game store and see a game you have never heard of, don't buy it, you never know what you might come across. Incorrect3 18:13, September 13, 2014 (UTC)Incorrect3 Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story